


Even If I Don't Say It, I'm Happy For You

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Almost No Dialogue, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Introspection, Light Angst, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Texting, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Seth’s love for the man who once called himself Dean Ambrose has not died. He won’t let it.





	Even If I Don't Say It, I'm Happy For You

**Author's Note:**

> After a lot of debating, I've decided that Dean will be called Jon in any post-WWE fics. Initially, I did NOT want to refer to him by that since it's his real name and fanfiction is not real life. However, I can't really call him Mox, so we're calling him Jon.
> 
> Anyway, this is basically me venting about Seth and Jon's current relationship. I really do hope they're still friends and still talk. I also think one of the reasons Seth has become kind of an asshole lately is because Jon leaving shook him up. He called them wrestling soulmates, which they are in a platonic form, and it was a huge change for him.
> 
> Enjoy, and happy Halloween, guys.

_ Seth felt numb. It wasn’t fair. Dean was leaving WWE, and his good-bye wouldn’t even be televised. It was stupid on so many levels. _

_ “You okay?” Roman asked, noticing his friend was pacing. Seth shook his head. He would never be okay again. _

Sitting in his hotel room, legs crossed on the mattress, Seth looked around and sighed. The drive back had not been fun; Jon wasn’t next to him anymore riding shotgun. He was just...gone.

No more days of coming to the locker room and seeing the Lunatic Fringe there. No more late nights at live events, fooling around for the crowds. No more fistbumps with Roman as the Hounds of Justice.

Surprisingly enough, Seth didn’t blame his friend in the slightest. Vince had treated him like shit for the past year, and he had every right to leave. The mystery line Jon had refused to say...he wouldn’t even tell the Kingslayer what it was. Roman didn’t know either. It would be taken to his grave.

Lost in a slight haze, Seth pulled up Twitter. It had become nothing but reflex at this point, something that would bite him in the ass several months later. As he scrolled, a text from Roman came in.

_ Jon deleted his Twitter. _

** _What?_ **

_ I just looked, it’s gone. _

** _Strange…_ **

Seth felt sick. He knew Jon was okay; it wasn’t that. He didn’t want to lose his friend, watch him step into a black abyss and never come out. And now he didn’t want to answer Roman’s text. Instead, he turned his phone off, flopped back, and tried to sleep.

Something woke him up. His phone was silent, and yet, Seth found himself waking up at midnight.

His bones were tingling. Lazily reaching over, he turned his phone on. Another text from Roman that was nothing but a link. Curious, Seth clicked it.

Jon had a new Twitter. All he had posted was a video. Seth found himself watching it over and over again, the sounds and colors imprinting the corners of his brain. Three minutes later, he reposted the link with a fist emoji, then collapsed back into unconsciousness. Jon Moxley...he hadn’t heard that name in years.

AEW. That seemed like the only viable option. Seth couldn’t see his friend going anywhere else; Cody had experienced the same creative strife, he could understand Jon’s thought process. But for some reason, deep down, the Kingslayer didn’t want to believe it.

He still didn’t want it to be real. One of his best friends was out of his life, off doing his own thing. Seth had lost his rock, the person who kept him steady. What was he going to do now?

Seth didn’t want to say anything. If he was wrong, it would look bad on so many levels. But he wasn’t wrong.

Several weeks passed, and his energy was already different. Roman noticed it in Seth; he tried to be there for his friend. But even their conversations together were awkward. They felt stilted, waiting for Jon to interject.

At the end of the month, Seth remembered Double or Nothing. He found himself buying it on a whim, not really sure what to expect. Even if Jon didn’t show, it might still be fun to watch. He could make fun of Jericho’s hair, at least.

To give AEW credit, they waited until the last moment. By the time Jericho had beaten Omega, by the time his promo started, Seth had gotten comfortable. He had convinced himself Jon wasn’t coming. But he did.

The crowd started making noise. Jericho turned around, stunned. And there was Jon, coming through the audience with a snarl on his face and new gear.

Seth’s hands went to his mouth. Why was he crying? He shouldn’t be crying, this was good. Jon was beating up Jericho, dragging Omega to the stage.

At the very end, he realized why he was crying. Sitting on top of the giant poker chips, Jon grinned and stuck out his tongue. He looked like a little kid again, the same kid who had cut his teeth to make it in WWE. Watching his best friend, Seth let out a shaky breath.

“You did good, Deano. You did good.”

For a few months, he sat on it. For a few months, Seth thought about Jon’s new career, his new life.

He watched as much as he could. AEW, old indy matches, whatever he could get his hands on. Seth found himself going down this rabbit hole of videos, and after a while, he began to feel bitter.

The stuff he and Jon had done together, did it really matter anymore? Had Seth’s red-haired friend actually enjoyed their matches? He had no idea, and the more he dwelled on it, the more upset he got.

On Halloween night, Jon found himself sitting in a hotel room. He had flown back to Cincinnati to see his family, and the plane ride had been brutal. Now, sitting there, his phone dinged.

_ Hey, just landed. _

** _Have fun in Saudi, asshole._ **

Another text from Seth came in. His phone lighting up, Jon smiled. He had forgotten how much his friend cared about him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
